


A Little Seduction

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron comes home after class to find his boyfriend has some plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Seduction

Agron pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the apartment door before slipping inside and shutting the door. The first thing he noticed once he relocked the door was the soft music playing. He glanced around as he kicked off his shoes but couldn’t see Nasir, but he did see the table which had been set and had a couple candles burning.

“Nasir?” Agron called out. “Hon?”

The bedroom door opened and Nasir walked out in one of Agron’s flannels and the pair of skinny jeans that showed off his great ass. Agron felt a wave of lust wash over him, as he took in how his boyfriend looked. Nasir brushed his hair off of his shoulders and Agron noticed that for once it wasn’t pulled back.

Nasir smiled softly at Agron as he shut the bedroom door. “How was class?”

“Ok,” Agron replied, finding it hard to talk as Nasir sauntered over to him. His boyfriend was looking hot and it was sort of short circuiting his brain. “You look-”

“Hot?” Nasir finished with a smirk.

“Fucking sexy,” Agron said, pulling Nasir into his arms and kissing him. He tried to deepen it but Nasir gently pushed him away and Agron let out a soft whine.

Nasir kissed Agron’s cheek. “I made us some dinner. Sit.”

Agron sat down at the table as Nasir went into the kitchen, Agron not even hiding the fact that he was staring as his boyfriend’s ass. He gave a whistle that had Nasir laughing.

Nasir came out of the kitchen a couple of minutes later with two plates, spaghetti on both of them. He placed them down on the table before going back into the kitchen and coming out with a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

He sat down and poured them each a drink. Nasir handed a glass over to Agron, his fingers brushing over his boyfriend’s skin. “Don’t feel like talking tonight?”

“I’m finding it a little hard to do.”

Nasir smiled, his hand dropping to Agron’s thigh and squeezed gently, eliciting a gasp from the German. “We haven’t even made it to the bedroom and I’ve already reduced you to nothing.” His hand traveled over and palmed Agron through his jeans. “Fuck, you’re already hard as a rock.”

“Think we can skip dinner and just get right to the bedroom?” Agron asked.

Nasir’s hand immediately left and Agron let out a groan of disappointment. Nasir grabbed his wine glass and took a drink. “Eat. Then we can play.” Nasir took a bite of his dinner before speaking again. “And I would love to go straight to the bedroom, but I kind of forgot to eat earlier.” Nasir laughed softly and looked up at his boyfriend. “Don’t want me to pass out, do you?”

Agron shook his head. “That wouldn’t be sexy.” He reached over and brushed a stray strand of hair behind Nasir’s ear. “I want to hear you.”

Nasir took Agron’s hand and kissed it. “Then let’s get dinner over quickly so you can.”

Agron found it hard to eat between Nasir running his foot up and down Agron’s leg and occasionally giving his thigh a squeeze. “Babe, I will fuck you on this table if you don’t stop,” Agron groaned.

Nasir chuckled, but didn’t stop touching his boyfriend. “Maybe another night, Agron.” He gave Agron’s thigh another squeeze before pulling away. Nasir took another bit before he moved his hands to the flannel and popping open the top couple of buttons. “It’s a bit hot in here, isn’t it?”

Agron’s eyes were drawn to the dark skin revealed to him and bit his lip to keep in a moan. He looked down at his plate to keep himself from tearing the shirt off of Nasir.

When they finished, Nasir took their dishes to the sink and rinsed them off quickly before going back to Agron. He took Agron’s hand and led him to the bedroom, the whole time Agron felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

Once inside of the bedroom, Agron pulled Nasir into his arms and kissed him hard as he rubbed his aching erection against Nasir’s thigh. Nasir kissed him back and laughed softly. “You’re so impatient, Agron.”

“I can’t help it,” Agron groaned, attacking Nasir’s neck with soft kisses and nips. “You look so fucking hot right now.” His hand moved down to cup Nasir through his jeans. “I want you so badly, Nasir.”

Nasir pressed his hands against Agron’s chest and gently pushed him away. “And you will have me, in time.”

“Fucking tease.”

Nasir kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, his hands moving down and grabbing the ends of Agron’s shirt. He pulled it off of Agron and threw it aside before leaning in and running his tongue over the scar on his boyfriend’s chest, making Agron shudder.

Nasir then pulled away and sat down on the edge of the bed. Agron stood there and watched as Nasir unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, stroking it slowly. Agron groaned and rubbed himself before walking over and kneeling down in front of Nasir.

Nasir placed the head of his cock against Agron’s lips which opened. He slipped his cock in, moaning at the feeling of Agron’s mouth. Agron began to slowly bob his head, his hands gripping Nasir’s thighs. Nasir ran a hand through Agron’s hair, his fingers fisting in the dark locks when Agron hollowed his cheeks.

“Fuck…” Nasir groaned. “You’re so good at this baby, so fucking good.” His other hand ran down Agron’s naked back, his fingers digging into the soft skin. Agron moaned around Nasir’s cock, making the Syrain shudder and buck his hips.

Agron pulled away, earning a whimper from Nasir who tried to pull him closer again. Agron just smiled and took off Nasir’s pants, throwing them aside happy to find that Nasir wasn‘t wearing any underwear. Then he leaned back in and ran his tongue along Nasir’s cock. He spread Nasir’s legs a bit further before he moved down and mouthed at Nasir’s balls. Nasir moaned and gripped Agron’s shoulder’s tightly.

Agron took Nasir’s cock back in his mouth as his hands played with his balls. A string of curses fell from Nasir’s lips, his fingers biting Agron’s shoulders.

“En-enough,” Nasir gasped, pushing Agron away after a few more minutes.

Agron only stayed back for a few seconds before he was pulling Nasir into a heated kiss. Nasir moaned and held him close. Agron’s hand wrapped around Nasir’s cock and he stroked him slowly, teasing him.

“F-fuck..” Nasir groaned. “Fuck…”

Agron kissed him once more before he pulled away and stood up, discarding the rest of his clothes. Nasir smiled and ran his hands up his boyfriend’s chest, Agron’s lips parted at the touch and he let out a shaky breath. “How do-”

“Just get on the bed Agron,” Nasir interrupted.

Agron got on the bed and Nasir crawled into his lap, kissing him softly. His lips trailed down Agron’s neck as his fingers brushed over his boyfriend’s cock. “Do you want me Agron?”

“Yes,” Agron moaned. “I need you.”

Nasir smiled and kissed Agron once more before he leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube off the nightstand. He placed it in Agron’s hand. “Go on Agron. Take me.”

Agron groaned and popped the cap open, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck as he felt those skilled fingers brush over his hole. He felt a finger dip inside and he gasped softly. His eyes closed as Agron slipped in another finger.

Agron watched as his boyfriend moaned in pleasure and rocked back against his fingers. It was a beautiful sight. Agron added a third finger and brushed against the bundle of nerves that had Nasir shuddering and rocking back faster.

Agron pulled Nasir into a kiss with his free hand. Nasir moved a hand down Agron’s chest and wrapped it around their cocks, stroking them as Agron continued to fuck him with his fingers.

Agron knew if they didn’t stop now, they would both come before he was inside of Nasir. He slipped his fingers out of Nasir who whimpered at the loss. Agron kissed him again before reaching over and grabbing a condom off the nightstand.

Nasir took the tiny package from him and ripped it open. He slowly rolled the condom onto Agron’s cock before covering his hand in lube and stroking Agron’s cock a few times. Nasir then lifted himself up a bit and slowly lowered himself down, both of them moaning as they joined together.

They were still for a moment as Nasir adjusted. Agron kissed Nasir softly, his hands moving to grip the Syrain’s hips. Nasir started to move, slowly rising up and sliding back down on Agron’s cock. Agron leaned in and kissed his boyfriend before trailing his lips down Nasir’s neck, sucking on the soft skin and marking him.

His hands moved up and Agron finished unbuttoning the flannel that Nasir wore, revealing the rest of his chest. Agron pushed the fabric off of Nasir’s shoulders before his fingers traveled down Nasir’s chest and brushed over his hardened nipples.

Nasir gasped softly, arching into the touch. He threw aside the flannel and pulled Agron into a harsh kiss, riding him faster. Agron kissed him again and rolled them so Nasir was on his back. He thrust into his boyfriend and continued to kiss him. Nasir moaned, cupping Agron’s face and moving to meet each thrust.

One of Nasir’s hands traveled down Agron’s back and cupped a buttock, urging Agron to go faster. Agron groaned and gripped his boyfriend’s hips tightly as he quickened his thrust.

“Deeper baby, deeper,” Nasir moaned into Agron’s ear, his fingers digging into Agron’s ass making him groan.

Agron cursed and carefully pulled out of Nasir. “Turn over.”

Nasir quickly turned over so he was on his hands and knees. Agron ran his hands over Nasir’s rear end and gave it a soft slap, biting his lip when a whimper left his boyfriend. He spread Nasir’s cheeks with one hand while his other guided his cock back into his boyfriend. He didn’t give Nasir a chance to adjust to the new position before he was resumed his quick thrusting.

Nasir moaned and fucked back, one of his hands snaking down his chest and wrapping around his cock. Agron’s fingers dug into the dark skin of Nasir’s hips, feeling a familiar heat rise in his stomach. Nasir moaned loudly underneath him, encouraging Agron. He slammed into his boyfriend, not caring that they were both going to feel it in the morning. Great sex was always worth the ache to both of them.

Nasir started to chant Agron’s name, getting louder and louder, letting Agron know he was getting close. He moved a hand to join Nasir’s, stroking him faster. “I’m gonna come, Agron,” Nasir moaned. “I’m gonna, I’m-fuck!”

Nasir’s body shook as he came hard, spilling over their hands and the sheets. Agron let out a grunt as Nasir tightened around his cock. He thrust as fast and hard as he could into his boyfriend, biting down on Nasir’s shoulder as he spilled to keep an howl of pleasure in.

They collapsed together in a sweaty pile on the bed, both taking a couple of minutes to catch their breathes. When he felt he could move again, Agron carefully pulled out of Nasir and rolled beside him, taking the condom off. He tied it off and tossed it into the small trash can they kept by their bed.

Nasir sighed in content and turned to face Agron. He wrapped an arm around him and kissed him softly. Agron kissed him back and wrapped him tightly in his arms. “That was amazing.” Another kiss. “You were amazing.”

Nasir smiled and rested his head on Agron’s chest, right over his heart. “You always say that.”

“Only because it’s true,” Agron replied, running his fingers through Nasir’s hair. “But next time you decide to be all sexy and seduce me, I want to bottom.”

Nasir laughed and moved up to kiss Agron again. “Deal.”


End file.
